07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Ghosts
The Seven Ghosts are said to be heavenly lights, created by the Chief of Heaven, each with their own unique virtue, that were sent from Heaven to dispatch the God of Death, Verloren, for his actions. The number of the Ghosts symbolises their connection to God, as the number 'seven' is often seen as the number of God (as is the case with the Seven Archangels). There are currently five Ghosts remaining. Form Their true appearance is in the form of a hooded skeleton, (like the grim reaper) each of them wielding a large scythe. Their appearance is the same as Verloren since they are made up of fragments from Verloren. The only way the ghosts are distinguishable from eachother are the differing shapes of their scythes. They can assume human form, and this is how they are normally seen. The Seven Ghosts Each Ghost has been embodied in a human being with such extraordinary Zaiphon abilities that they are thought to be blessed by God. Each of the Ghosts had died in a previous life, yet still retains all of the memories of their past lives. For more information see the respective Ghost pages: Acting as Ghost There must be seven Ghosts at any one time, but no two people can act as the same Ghost at any one time. When a ghost dies, their soul will find another body to inhabit- and the new host will act as a Ghost. When the first seven arrived on earth, they each assumed a human form and went onto live human lives; they married humans, had children and died as humans. The Seven Ghosts and their human families went on to form the Seven Houses of God, and the Ghost's powers were passed onto their children, and further generations. Beoming a Ghost The Ghost itself (the spirit) needs a human body. A Ghost's powers are hereditary, meaning only a member of a God House (someone who is a descendant of the original Ghost) can be reincarnated as a Ghost. For someone to become a Ghost, they have to die first. It is currently unknown what the circumstances surrounding death are, but it may only occur when the person has died an unnatural death (i.e. murder or suicide, not old age or disease).None of the Ghosts introduced has died a natural death. Upon death, the true form of the Ghost (the skeleton) will inhabit the dead body (something akin to using it as a host so the spirit is able to interact with the mortal world), granting the person that ability to 'live' along with the Ghost's power. Rules Ghosts must act in accordance to certain rules. These rules may have been laid down by the Pope, and are monitored by the Archbishop. *Ghosts must never contact persons from their human life. *Ghosts must never let their existence be known to humans with the exeption of the Pope and Archbishop. *The protection of mankind against Verloren's forces is the ultimate priority. If a Ghost breaks any of the rules set down by the Pope, they will be stripped of their powers- presumably resulting in their death.The Ghost is essentially inhabitating a dead body when reincarnated, so when the Ghost is removed then the human body will die again. Death Death of the body The Ghost spirit will be reincarnated in a new body when the current body dies, and that person will gain all knowledge of the past Ghosts' experiences. Death of the Ghost The only way the spirit of the Ghost can die is if it is 'devoured' by Verloren (meaning the soul is absorbed and becomes a part of Verloren- like it once was). Both Vertrag and Relikt have been 'devoured'. This means their souls will no longer reincarnate in new bodies, so there cannot be a future Vertrag and Relikt. Cultural impact in-series The Ghosts are widely revered in the Barsburg Church (a deeply religious District) as deities; where they are regarded as guardians of humankind and the Church. The religious believe the Ghosts themselves have a direct connection to the Church, and the Church teachings place more importance on the Ghosts than any other deity. Seven idols of the Ghosts have been erected- each one in a tower at the border of the Church- where people go to worship. Annual parades are held in the Church bazaar as a tribute. The Bishops in the Church work to carry out the work of the Ghosts by protecting citizens against the Kor, (a form of Verloren's evil) so are praised as protectors. As a result of their job of punishing bad souls,According to Frau, since Verloren was the God of Death who sends the soul back to earth or, if the soul can no longer be saved, turns it to ashes, thus the 7 ghosts also eat souls. These tainted souls that they have eaten are sent to Heaven. mothers sometimes threaten naughty children that the Seven Ghosts will take them away if they do not behave. Abilities and attributes The Seven Ghosts all possess the ability to erase or otherwise alter a person's memories.Shown when Castor/Fest planned to erase Teito's memories, and asked Frau/Zehel why he (Frau/Zehel) had not done so. As humans cannot know of the Ghost's existence, this is used to erase any memory of the Ghost in the human. The Ghosts also seem to be able to make their true forms temporarily leave their human, host bodies. Also, it is possible that the Ghosts can recover faster from injuries than ordinary humans, as Frau/Zehel recovered almost instantly when Teito, possessed by Mikhail, stabbed him, and Castor/Fest managed to survive an attack from the Pope, who was possessed at the time, although he (Castor/Fest) was still significantly weakened. Since the host body is dead, their hearts do not beat and their bodies do not give off heat, it is probable that all of them have a much greater tolerance of extremely low temperatures than ordinary humans, as proven when Teito felt very cold when travelling in the mountains with Frau while Frau felt fine, and when Labrador slept outside some nights but did not seem affected by the cold. Specific abilities As the Ghosts were fashioned from Verloren, each Ghost has a different ability that used to belong to Verloren. For more detail see the respective Ghost pages. * Zehel is able to cut ties binding people to misfortune. * Fest can bind souls together. * Profe has the ability to see the future. * Relikt has the ability to see the past. * Vertrag is able to control(possess) a person by making a contract with them. Landkarte and Ea's abilities have not been revealed yet. History The creation of the Ghosts The Seven Ghosts are amongst the earliest 'gods' created by the Chief of heaven and their existence dates back roughly 1000 years. At the time of their creation, humanity was already present. The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren (the God of Death) was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. Fighting Verloren The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Once the threat of Verloren was eliminated, the Seven Ghosts did not return to heaven; instead staying in the mortal world to serve as guardians. After sealing Verloren Now on earth, each Ghost assumed human form and went onto live human lives; they married humans, had children and died as humans. The Seven Ghosts and their human families went on to form the Seven Houses of God, and the Ghost's powers were passed onto their children, and further generations. The current ghosts are the descendants of the original seven. During the Raggs War and return of Verloren Around 990 years after Verloren had been sealed, the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned- resulting in Verloren's soul awakening (the human who was currently holding Verloren's soul regained all of Verloren's memories) and continued with Verloren's crusade against the Chief of Heaven. The descendants of the ghosts that first fought Verloren were again forced to re-group and fight. Currently, very little is known about the Ghosts' roles in the Raggs War. A member of the Raggs family (the God house of Vertrag) and person acting as the Ghost Vertrag, Fea Kreuz, was accused of stealing and escaping with Pandora's Box, and it was this theft that sparked the Raggs War. Pandora's Box had been moved into a human- meaning Verloren's body was at a risk of escaping- so the four Ghosts protected and guided Vertrag through the Seven God Houses in order to receive the cursed tickets and travel to the Land of Seele to destroy Verloren's body. This, coupled with the fact Verloren's soul had awakened caused Ea and Landkarate to seperate from the others and go undercover into the military. However, the Ghosts were not successful in their mission, and it resulted in the death of one Ghost, Vertrag, who's reincarnation was killed by Ayanami and devoured by Verloren. The remaining six, however, escaped with their lives.Ayanami has not been seen with any of the remaining 6 Ghosts' powers after the Raggs War- showing Verloren has not devoured any of them. Modern history References Category:Spirits Category:World of 07-Ghost